The present invention relates to microwave devices. In particular, the present invention relates to dielectric waveguide circuitry for use in microwave systems.
Dielectric waveguide circuitry has application as a type of low loss, low cost, integrated circuitry for electromagnetic radiation from millimeter wavelengths through the ultraviolet wavelengths. Dielectric waveguides are compact, light weight, and have potential for inexpensive manufacture in batch processes.